


Comfort

by ikkka



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Established Relationship, Gen, M/M, Nightmares, Parent-Child Relationship, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pure and Good, Pyro is mentally disturbed, Schizophrenia, They/Them Pronouns for Pyro, but that's okay they're still valid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 14:10:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20047336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikkka/pseuds/ikkka
Summary: Pyro crawls to Medic at 3 AM in the morning because they can't sleep, and somehow sleeping in the presence of a protector wards off the demons.





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very, very short one-shot idea I've had since my Wattpad days, finally got around to writing it. Enjoy!

Pyro sees things during the night. Scary things. Terrifying things. Violent things. At night, there’s no unicorns. No lollipops. No magic. Only things. Scary things. Terrifying things. Violent things.

Pyro was hovering over Medic’s bed. Said Medic laid there, fast asleep, snoring. On the right side of the bed was Heavy, laid there, fast asleep, snoring. Pyro stared downwards. They thought for a bit. Scary thoughts. Terrifying thoughts. Eventually, Pyro bent over. Their face--gas mask--was mere inches away from Medic’s. Then, in one deep breath of courage, Pyro spoke.

“Mmphmm.”

Medic’s eyes burst open. He looked up, very quickly, and made eye contact with Pyro. Pyro stared downwards. Medic stared upwards. The only noise in the room was Heavy, fast asleep, snoring. Medic gulped. He was holding his breath.

“Mmph mmph mm ph phu?”

Medic seemed to let out a heavy sigh of relief. He closed his eyes, brought up a hand to rub at them, and then scooched his way closer to Heavy so that there was room for a person beside him.

“Ja,” Medic spoke quietly, “Here.”

Pyro seemed very happy. They wormed their way into Medic and Heavy’s bed, snuggling up to Medic. Medic didn’t find the rubber of their uniform very comfortable to be flush against. It also didn’t help that Pyro’s filter on their gas mask was pressed rather hard against Medic’s collarbone. Pyro squeezed to hug him, Medic almost choked, but then Pyro relaxed a bit, and he seemed to be at peace.

Medic sighed. He was inclined to roll his eyes, but he stared downwards at the firebug, and saw how at peace they seemed. Medic made a mental note to prescribe Pyro some sleep medication. Until then, though, this wasn’t so bad.

Heavy rolled over, grumbling something, and then wrapped his arm around Medic’s chest, consequently resting his hand on Pyro’s shoulder. Pyro didn’t mind. Medic most certainly didn’t mind. All you could hear was the sound of Heavy, fast asleep, snoring. Medic focused on that.

In no time, Pyro drifted off to sleep. With Medic, there were no scary things. No terrifying things. No violent things. There was only the overwhelming feeling of safety, of protection. Pyro sees things at night, but Medic could ward said things off. Medic supposed he was grateful for the Pyro’s immense trust. It certainly made interacting with them easier when everybody else was afraid to even go near them. This was merely a trust-building exercise, Medic tried to console himself by thinking. It's not like this happened every night. Though, he noticed that Pyro always seemed to be more chipper and less irritable when these nights did happen. Medic took a mental note on that.  


Eventually, Medic got used to the situation, and soon, the sound of both Heavy and Pyro, fast asleep, snoring, lulled him off to sleep again.


End file.
